The Chronicles of Aslan
by Void Of Eternal Darkness
Summary: In the beginning there was a ruler in the Enchanted Forest more pure than any royal seen in its history, he brought about winter's death merely by baring his death and returned the spring using but only a single shake of his mane. When Regina's curse struck he had somehow disappeared and now he must help Emma to free the town and overthrow the Evil Queen.
1. The Chronicles Begin

CHAPTER ONE: THE CHRONICLES BEGIN

A low thrum of energy settled over the horizon signalling the beginning of the evening. Birds chirped peacefully despite the sounds of the loud cries coming from within the large structure at the base of the surrounding foliage. If one's eyes travelled past the abundance in ripe fruits and growing animals they would come across two exquisite oak doors which looked as though they had just been polished. Behind these doors lived perhaps the most feared dark sorcerer in history. Not much was known about the mysterious male except that those who met him were never the same afterwards.

The halls which lead through into the room the figure was standing were lined with several picture frames containing the paintings' of what appeared to be the man's conquered enemies. Underneath these portraits sat large, ornate platinum vases. Strangely enough the vases did not contain flowers nor did they contain water the simple decorations sat there as a reminder of the grandeur of the man who lived within these walls.

"It…can't be…" the male finally spoke. He was standing in what looked like a hospital ward, a slightly more appropriately dressed yet just as equally strange to the common eye stood nearby looking over the situation to try and find some kind of heartbeat or breathing from the infantile creature in the first male's arms.

"Doctor…Is He?"

"I'm afraid so your darkness" the second said inclining his head sorrowfully "Unfortunately no magic will free your son…He was practically a stillbirth".

He sighed and looked over at his other child which had been born this morning, the same time as her brother in face "and Thea will grow up without her twin…"

"I am truly sorry but there was nothing we could do" the doctor stated and began to go back to packing away his equipment.

"These things happen Rumple, unfortunately it usually happens to those far too young to experience such a fate, once again I apologize".

"STOP APOLOGIZING!" The Dark One roared "YOU WILL RESTORE MY BOY!"

"I'm afraid that even my science has its' limits" and those were the last words that the doctor spoke prior to turning on his friend and exiting the room without turning to look back. Rumple placed the stillborn child on the plinth and allowed for a few tears to roll down his cheeks now that he was sure that he was alone "My boy…Another son…taken from me by my own stupidity…"

A soft cry came from the crib in the room and Rumple's gaze drifted over the form of his new daughter. A soft smirk made its way onto his face and the dark one sauntered over to where she laid. Rumple reached into the crib and took his daughter into a close embrace "Thea…I promise that we will always be together, papa's here and papa will always be here for you".

The infant seemingly known as Thea let her large emerald green doe-like eyes peer up at the mysterious imp holding her. The dark one gazed back down and placed a little kiss atop her head "No need to worry now, I've got you".

Thea's trail of vision trailed over to Leo and without explanation she started to roar her head off, crying loudly somehow being able to feel their damaged bond even at this age. Rumple sighed trying to circle his torso in order to rock the girl to sleep however it seemed that she wasn't going to budge any time soon.

"There's nothing that can be done for him now sweetheart" he tried to whisper to her "He will be okay…"

He placed Thea over to Belle who was still resting up from the recent child birthing procedure and tearstains lay on her cheeks now that she knew the true fate of her eldest. Rumple wordlessly shaped a coffin of pure gold the perfect size for an infant from nothingness and lay his new-born son within it, he exhaled a deep breath and both parents kissed his forehead then Rumple closed the little coffin and prepared it for departure.

"What shall we name him?"

Rumple looked at a giant golden fleece he was sure his son would've loved when he grew and stated in a morose tone "His name is Leo, Leo Stiltskin".

Belle nodded as fresh tears rolled down her face "Goodbye my little Leo".

Rumple carefully picked up the casket and began the solitary walk down to the small ravine close to the dark castle. He laid the small casket down in the ravine and gave it a small push in order to make it move along the water.

Through many waters the casket travelled, it passed through almost every corner of the Enchanted Forest…past Regina's castle, through the area in which Snow White and Red Riding Hood met even past the area in which the infant within the casket's own father had first come into contact with Cora. The more the basket travelled the more the rose inscribed onto the lid of the casket began to glow with a steady red hue. On the riverbank nearby two individuals looked to be in a /very/ heated argument. The first of the two was a female who looked in her early thirties. She wore a black dress that fit snugly to her torso while filling out into a wider berth the further it moved down her body. Her dark eyes had been narrowed and a firm glare fixed on her face at the male across from her.

"You will give me the bottle containing the lion spirit or else you foolish glitter-loving buffoon" Regina growled drawing heat from the air with her magic to call up a ball of fire into her palm "Or I will kill you here and now".

The male in question looked to be slightly older than the female and his dress style consisted of tight leather pants and a body hugging shirt complete with a strange kind of white puffy material.

"Why should I?" he asked simply before smirking slightly "Last time I checked all Kings outranked Queens".

"Give it to me _or else _Jareth".

The Goblin King let out a hollow laugh and stated rather bluntly "I would rather sleep with Mizumi than _ever _willingly give this bottle to you, in your hands it would be well let's just say you would be even more repulsive than you are…This magic is meant for someone with a pure heart".

"Then why in the name of god do you have it?"

"I'm merely its caretaker your majesty and as long as I live you can guarantee that you aren't getting anywhere near this".

Regina narrowed her eyes even further and snarled "Let the damned bottle go you sparkling fairy man!"

Jareth smirked wider (if possible) and extracted the glowing bottle from the inside of his shirt "This the treasure you wantin?"

The evil queen's eyes widened and she nodded eagerly however the Goblin King pretended to trip and still smirking straight at Regina dropped the bottle into the ravine "…Whoops".

Regina roared in rage though she made no attempt to dive in after the bottle itself "You are a pathetic, no good-"

Jareth cut Regina's rant off by laughing at her "Yes, I've heard it all before your majesty. Especially from you".

The bottle drifted along the ravine sitting just atop the surface of the glassy tide. A small glow emitted from the centre of the bottle which seemed to be thrumming in time with the baby sized casket drifting downstream. Abruptly the bottle collided with a rather sharpened boulder on the edge of water. The golden energy poured over the babe's coffin, it swirled around the wooden structure forming a golden vortex of wind raising it higher and higher into the air.

Smash! The casket exploded into tiny little pieces. Timber flew everywhere bits slammed into the trunks of trees surrounding the area in which Jareth and Regina were arguing causing both the Evil Queen and Goblin King to fall silent.

"The hell is going on?" Regina yelled at him.

"How the heck am I supposed to know?" Jareth retorted instantly.

A loud roar encompassed the entire enchanted forest and everything was affected by the blast of magic which followed. New seedlings sprouted into fully grown trees, the trees which had been killed during the winter months glowed steadily and reshaped themselves into a live state. Animals were healed of all injuries and most let off their noises to signal the start of the spring time.

Slowly the scene drew back into the page of a book, a small child with dark raven tresses and coffee coloured brown eyes watched the page reading with a small smile on his face. The bus was about to pull to a stop now and he looked up just in time to see an old woman smile at him "You seem quite into that book you know".

"It's not just a book" he explained.

She chuckled more to herself than anything else "Oh".

The boy nodded and gathered up his things. He got to his feet and pushed along the aisle behind the copious amounts of passengers also exiting the bus at this point. It was strange to him that this is where he had to go to but he had everything he needed and he was certain in his own mind that he would not be returning home without collecting exactly just what he needed for when he got back there. He jogged off the road to the sidewalk and set off down the street looking for a cab. The young male ran up the sidewalk and finally slipped past a family to jump in the backseat of the nearest one.

"Do you take credit express?"

"Where you headed kid?"

The drive was rather lacklustre for the boy seeing as he needed to get there as fast as possible but he knew that, from what his book said, patience was the key to any operation and he needed to make sure that everything kept going according to his plan and not veer off track like his young mind probably should have at his age. Once the cab pulled up outside his stop the young male paid the money on the card and climbed out. He walked over to the door and started to ascend the stairs.

Emma Swan had just returned home from successfully apprehending another criminal and now she just wanted to relax on her birthday above anything else. The female sauntered over to the fridge and extracted a simple cupcake with a generous amount of frosting smothered over the top. She took a candle from her pantry cupboard and impaled it gently through the top of her cupcake. Sighing softly she took a match and ignited it prior to lowering the lit end to the candle causing a small flame to brighten into life at the tip of the wick. She flicked the match a few times to put it out and threw it into the sink. Emma came and leaned over the cupcake holding her candle inscribed with the number '28' upon it and with a deep breath she exhaled a sigh. The flame was instantly extinguished at the same moment a knock came onto the door of Emma's apartment. She sighed and walked over to open it. Seeing that no one was at her eye level she shook her head and went to close the door again.

"Hey down here!"

Emma looked down and her eyes went a little wide with bewilderment.

"My name's Henry, I'm your son".

"Gimme a minute" Emma said then turned on heel and went into her bathroom. Immediately afterwards she leaned over the basin and stared into the mirror. 'How could this be possible?' She thought to herself 'how could it…?'

While Emma was exiting Henry called "Got any juice? Never mind, Found some!"

"So…Kid…why'd you even come to find me?"

"I need you to take me home…"

"No, I'll call the cops".

"And I'll tell them you kidnapped me".

"And they'll believe you because I'm your birth mother".

"Yip" Henry said, a slight smirk forming on his features.

Emma grabbed her keys off the hook and grimaced "Let's get you back to Storybrooke"

END CHAPTER ONE

_**There you have it, I wanted to start small and gradually build my way up to longer chapters as it was I didn't have a lot to cover and basically just wanted this as a prologue, hopefully you enjoy this as much as I'm sure I'll enjoy writing it. Please NO Flames! This is going to be a story with OCs galore and some may be Mary Sue/Gary Stu but I don't care. It's simple if you don't like my story then don't read it. **_


	2. Saying Goodbye To The Past

Chapter Two: Saying Goodbye To The Past

Two emerald orbs snapped open. Their gentle, awe inspiring gaze passed over the room currently dimly lit by the early morning sunlight. The bedside table was a deep, dark shade of red and perched atop it was a simple lamp alongside a packet of cigarettes and a light coloured a deep turquoise. This led on to the white sheen windowsills equipped with ancient appearing glass squares for the actual window itself. The male exhaled a deep sigh and pulled himself out of the bed. He sauntered over to his bedside table and collected a cigarette and the lighter prior to stepping out onto the balcony and resting the filter between his lips. He flicked the lighter summoning a small flame and held it to the tip of his cigarette lighting it up. The figure took a long drag then exhaled the excess smoke with a relieved sigh.

"Today's the day" he muttered to himself "I know where they're being held, I just hope to Aslan that someone's managed to wrangle up the saviour otherwise my job will be even more difficult".

The male finished up his cigarette and headed back into the warmth of his apartment and took a final look around the run-down structure. Part of him would of course miss this place since it had been his home for so long however the part of him which dictated that he needed to go and do something about the queen's plots knew that he was probably better off living somewhere more well…more. He slipped his pyjamas off quickly and changed into dark, and seemingly very tight, leather pants and a white tee shirt under a black leather jacket then collected the remainder of his things and walked out of the door leaving it unlocked as all of his things were cleared out and it would be easier for the owners of the apartment complex to deal with it if it was left so.

"Alteo?" a voice said from beside him at the precise moment he stepped out into the hallway. The indicated individual seemed to have this name for he turned to face the speaker and smiled slightly "Hey Jake, heading for work?"

The second male nodded "Yeah, it's looking to be the start of a good day actually, you're off huh?"

"I can't put this off any longer unfortunately, I'm heading into work first to collect some things and then I'm taking the first road outta town".

"Something you after in another state?" Jake asked him curiously.

"I think…that whatever it is I'm looking for it isn't in Washington and with my music career taking off a hugely populated area is the last place I want to be right now".

"Fair enough then".

Jake was a male of Asian descent, this was discernible in his beige coloured skin and dark eyes. His clothing was not something you'd expect a man in his early twenties to be wearing; nevertheless it consisted of denim shorts, black trainers and a red jacket complete with a yellow oval shape on the right hand sleeve. The two men shook hands and Alteo turned to walk down the hallway for the final time in his life. He sauntered through the dimly lit walkways turning his eyes to absently admire the old paintings that lined the walls. They ranged from horses .right through to the strangest picture of a black dragon though if one were to quickly flick their gaze upon it the design could've been mistaken for a cat and bat hybrid.

Alteo descended the stairwell down and around the tower-like building in order to reach the car park. He was relatively silent in vocals however his mind was racing at around eighty miles per minute, abuzz with thoughts of what could happen on his mission to save his family and friends. He rounded the final corner, pushed the decaying metallic door open and slipped into the almost empty garage. Though it was lined with more than a few cars the general upkeep of them had been poor and Alteo had a funny feeling that they probably didn't even run properly anymore. He stepped up to one of the only operational vehicles in the area and traced the gas canister fondly "It's been a while since we've ridden a long trip together Grace" he muttered.

"Potter!" a voice shouted "YOU OWE ME FORTY FOR THE LAST MONTH! AND NOT TO MENTION THE EIGHTY IN PROPERTY DAMAGES THAT YOU CAUSED WHEN BLOWING UP MY WIFE'S JEWELLRY ROOM!"

Alteo's only response was to swing a leg over his bike and smirk right at his former landlord, he turned the keys and the engine roared into life "Sorry old man, actually I'm not really sorry" he quipped "I got places to be dear one and the way I see it is well" his smirk widened slightly, a small amount of flame escaped from the bike's dual exhaust and Alteo revved the engine a slight amount just to frustrate the man even more "well… your problem now neyeehahahahah!"

Without another moments' hesitation the male quickly kicked his bike into gear, the landlord rushed at him trying to catch him by the scruff of his neck. Luckily though Alteo zoomed past and ducked at just the right second avoiding the male's hand completely. He turned his head over his shoulder and winked then focused his attention back to the road. The first leg of the journey was relatively quiet after that point. Alteo was headed for the office building at which he was employed and he just wanted to get the goodbyes over with. It wasn't as though he hated his job, on the contrary he loved working there but the nineteen year old was just horrible at goodbyes. The scenery he passed on the way consisted of many famous Washington monuments. Alteo had passed them so many times that they didn't make him gasp, though they had the first time, and he just kept riding onward.

"So this is really it? You're really gonna turn over your badge?"

"Yes sir" Alteo responded holding the badge out to his former employer "Working with the C.I.A was fun and all however I feel as though my attention and duties are at this time better focused in another field" he sighed slightly before continuing "I'm leaving town and I would hate for the distance from H.Q to turn me into an unreliable agent sir".

The director nodded taking the teen's badge from him and placed it onto the desk behind him and turned to face Alteo once more "I can't say I'm not disappointed kid. You're one of the best field agents that I have…however it is ultimately your decision and with your previous attitude plus track record I already know that there is nothing I can do to change your mind correct?"

"Correct" he agreed slightly apologetically "I wish I could stay in Washington sir really I do but this it's…it's what I've been waiting for all my life and I don't think I could logically pass it up".

His boss gave one more final nod then much to the bewilderment of the younger male extended his hand towards him "It has been an honour working with you Agent Potter and I hope that you return to the force, I know that she will welcome you back with open arms should you ever desire it".

Alteo gripped the director's hand firmly '_this is it Potter' _he thought '_only a few more hours until you know what the hell is going on with this world'. _He left the director's office in hopes that everyone else was so busy with their work that they wouldn't notice his departure from the building. Almost at the door….about forty steps….thirty….twenty five…BOOM!

"Oof!" Alteo exclaimed hitting the ground.

"AJ?"

Alteo looked up at the person who knocked into him and gave a lopsided grin "Just like the first day we met huh?"

"Still as 'Clusmy Kid' as you've always been" the agent laughed but quickly grew saddened as he pulled him to his feet "You just handed it in didn't you?"

"Yeah, I did. It seemed like the right thing to do rather than being hunted down under accusations of M.I.A".

"So this is it…"

"The moment we…"

"Never Wanted to…"

"Come" the duo finished in perfect sync. They looked from one another for about four seconds then embraced like brothers.

"If you need absolutely anything you make damn sure you give me a call hear me?"

"Same goes for you Webb" Alteo stated trying to fight back tears.

"AJ we're friends now not partners Clayton or Clay will be just fine".

"It's been a hell of a ride hasn't it partner?"

"That it has" Clay agreed quietly.

They shook hands firmly and Alteo said "Until the tides allow us to ride again once more".

"We'll always be friends, and know that no matter where we go. Potter and Webb are the A team of kicking asses".

Alteo let a watery chuckle escape his lips. It was time to stop putting it off and get down to business.

The Enchanted Forest was a place of unchartered territory for sure. Many a men and women of course had fallen prey to the landscapes harsh climate and unforgiving terrain. One such male was no exception…well he was close to being no exception in the very least.

"Why!? Why CAN THEY NEVER GET MY NOSE RIGHT?" the male in question yelled holding up a picture to his house.

"Maybe they think you look like a goof ball" was the sharp and witty response.

"Whoaa Horsey" he said backing away from the stallion slightly and clutching his chest in mock heartbreak.

The Stallion huffed "My name is _Phillip!_"

"Oh" the human male stated intelligently "Sorry".

"Sorry Indeed" he exhaled a deep sigh then snapped sarcastically "What is your plan now oh great thief?"

"Well first things first we need something to sell at the fair right?"

"I thought that would be obvious Flynn" Phillip snorted "You aren't the sharpest tool in the shed are you?"

"And you're the most snarky, sarcastic horse I've ever met!" Flynn shot back.

"I'll take that as a compliment!"

"You really shouldn't".

Phillip spun round and sent his rear hooves straight into Flynn's face sending the poor man reeling back into the trunk of a rather thick tree.

"Thankyou for that really!" he yelled sarcastically trying to pull himself to his feet "My suggestion is we break into the Goblin's King's castle and steal one of his prized crystals!"

"I wouldn't suggest that if I were youuu thiefff~" a high pitched voice giggled from behind him "The Goblin King is not one to be trifled with".

"Who goes there?" Flynn declared loudly wheeling around trying to find the source of the voice.

"I'm right here of course".

Flynn screamed when the Cat's head appeared, floating right in front of him and Phillip erupted into laughter almost falling over from his owner's reaction to the creature and the cat's head seemed to giggle in response to this as well.

"I am the Cheshire Cat" the creature explained re-connecting the spirit like head back against its neck "And I'm warning you that almost everyone who has crossed the Goblin King ended up trapped in his labyrinth with no escape…or he would allow them free only to haul them into a bog of some kind. You'd have more luck robbing The Queen you know".

"Who doesn't love a challenge?" Flynn pressed on almost completely ignoring the strange magical cat's advice "And no King is a match for the greatest thief in the Enchanted Forest!"

If horse's could've face-palmed the bet is that Phillip would've done it a few times in the past few minutes though as that was impossible he merely settled for saying "The greatest thief was once a Lion running a kingdom wow how the mighty hath fallen".

"Would you hush for five minutes Phillip? I'm trying to admire how great I am".

"I'm stuck with an idiot" Phillip grumbled using the nearest boulder as a substitute for a face palm of sorts.

**END CHAPTER **

**As you can see their other fandoms reference in this story, primarily because this fanfic is based on some roleplays that I've done with my friends as these characters. Some of the OCs that I've roleplayed with will also be making appearances later on and a few even have central roles. Until next time I hope that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope you'll all review and tell me what you think! **


	3. The Journey To The Labyrinth

Chapter Three: The Journey to the Labyrinth

"So Mister Cheshire Cat" Flynn stated rubbing his chin thoughtfully "the way I see it is that since you pranked me earlier what with the whole random voice bit you should lead my companion Phillip and I to the Goblin King's fortress".

"And what makes you think I'll do that 'uman?" the cat giggled in a slightly sinister fashion.

"Because if you don't" Flynn countered "You won't like the outcome".

"Is that the best you have?" the cat continued to laugh however he locked gazes with Flynn and spoke "You may gain my assistance _if_ you can answer my riddle correctly".

"Are you for _real _shadow kitty?" the only human present mocked the Cheshire cat "I need that King's crystals to sell in order for me to eat!"

"Well then solve my riddle if you wish to eat then" he giggled right back at him.

Flynn sighed and had to force himself not to face palm "Fine, Fine what's the riddle?"

"You'll see me when the sun is high and also late at night, I'm in the songs of holidays, when the snow is white, Kings and Queens and royalty, are all found in me, I'm the largest of them all, with just one you see, step by step with pounding feet, I'm tribes of angry men, I'm above your hands right now, for help or to go again,You'll use me in the kitchen, or add a little more, I'll be in the years to come, and the days of yore. What am I?"

Flynn was stumped at first, he clearly wasn't expecting something as intricately thought out as the cat had provided and now the male knew more than ever that he was going to have to think this out more carefully then anything else he had ever tried to put together before and Flynn knew that this time, unfortunately for him, he wasn't able to cheat his way through the situation.

He mulled the words over in his head continuously trying to make heads or tails of the cat's riddle. He repeated the words once more and then all of a sudden unbidden to Flynn's lips came the answer though there was a key giveaway that it wasn't exactly him who had come up with the answer in the form of his dark eyes gleaming into a brilliant, glowing lion-like gold "The answer is twelve".

The Cheshire Cat's eyes widened clearly not expecting for such a quick answer. The creature's head flipped all the way upside down and he giggled insanely "Well, Well Well, Thief it seems that you have solved my riddle and now I guess I have no choice but to accompany you to the Goblin King's Castle though I must warn you that he is not one to take kindly to thievery and I can take you there but alas I cannot help you with your attempts to thwart the King".

"That is fine" Phillip answered before Flynn could even speak "We thank you for your generosity Mr. Cheshire".

Meanwhile in a yellow bug Emma was driving towards the exit of the highway to Boston. The traffic was seemingly absent at this time of night which meant that it was almost smooth sailing for the blond haired female and the boy who claimed to be her son.

"I'm hungry" Henry said suddenly as he turned his gaze from out the window towards Emma "Can we stop somewhere?"

"This is not a road trip" Emma cut him off "We're not stopping for snacks".

"Why not?"

"Quit complaining kid. Remember I could have put your butt on a bus, I still could" Emma's gaze then momentarily her gaze snapped over to a strange looking book laid in the child's lap. Henry's gaze was focused down on the pages of the book and he was reading silently not really talking to Emma anymore."You know i have a name" he interjected suddenly "It's Henry". He kept his attention on the book now and continued to read.

"What's that?"

"I'm not sure you're ready" Henry replied instantly.

"I'm not ready for some fairy tales? Well that's a new one" Emma said with a shake of her head.

"The difference between fairytales and these is that the stories in this book actually happened".

"Of course they did" Emma rolled her eyes all the while continuing to drive.

"Use your superpower, see if I'm lying".

"Just because you believe something doesn't make it true".

"That's exactly what makes it true" Henry countered "and you should know this more than anyone because you're in this book".

"You got problems kid".

"Yup and you're gonna solve 'em".

Emma just shook her head and continued to drive more or less in silence than anything else now.

A lone tower stood erect in the furthest reaches of the forest. The terrain was almost impossible to cover on foot and a female dressed completely in black sauntered across the rough landscapes moving closer and closer towards said tower. Her dark eyes were fierce and her bright ruby lips had quivered into a smirk knowing that she was causing the disastrous Goblin King and his tramp heartache. Regina walked up to the base of the tower and called up to the tower "Rapunzel, Rapunze-"

"Your majesty" a male hissed to her so that the girl atop the tower would not hear them "I come bearing grave news".

"What is so important you bother me now?" Regina hissed in return "You know not to bother me when I am visiting my daughter's tower".

"The Lion boy is on the move from our traps, he hasn't been caught yet and he seems to have allied himself with..with the cat your majesty".

"The Cat, that infernal creature which only seems to want to help himself? Why would he help him, the creature isn't exactly Aslan pure material you know".

"I'm not sure your majesty but I'm ninety percent sure that he's leading Rider to the Kingdom of that Goblin King your majesty" the palace guard divulged as he wiped a small trickle of sweat from his face.

"You are to send my best men after them, if Jareth and Rumpelstiltskin learn of the boy's true identity then they will begin to help him discover his true powers and my hold on this kingdom will evaporate into thin air!" Regina hissed "Go!"

Once the guard was clearly out of sight Regina turned back to the tower with a heavy sigh. Why oh why did that cat enjoy troubling her so much. It was almost as though she knew the retched creature in the shape of another form.

"Rapunzel, Rapunzel let down your hair" Regina called up the tower once again. Within a few seconds a long stream of golden tresses slid down the tower. Regina smirked deviously for a split second then her face returned to its impassive demeanor as she contemplated the efforts of her soldiers going after the thief and his companions.

"How much farther?" Flynn asked the Cheshire Cat. The troop had made it over a few hills and were now walking on a more settled forest track that was easy enough to follow. The companions had a small disagreement at first however they had quickly come to terms with the fact that they at least begrudgingly needed to accept the other or this little mission of there's was going to go nowhere and quickly.

"I'm not exactly sure of the distance thief" the cat said in his usual mischievous tone "You just have to be patient".

Flynn grumbled slightly but made no further comment about it. He held the hilt of the strange blade topped with a Lion's head for the pommel. The eyes of the metallic beast seemed to thrum with energy and the scene fades out to a man dressed in dark blue denim jeans, a white t shirt under a black leather jacket. His face was covered by black tinted sunglasses and he casually flipped his charcoal hair out of his eyes prior to turning his gaze back to the motorcycle rested on the hill behind the male. Alteo sighed slightly as he gazed at the large green sign down on the moss green road sign which he assumed that only he could see "Storybrooke huh? Well I guess I'm here then".

"I found my real mom!" Henry shouted before running up into his room. Regina glared at the female and without another word turned on hell and re-entered the house. Emma watched with a slightly arched brow at this... With a slight battle of her conscience started Emma headed towards her bug and started up the engine ready to drive out of town and return to her apartment in Boston. The female began the quiet journey through the streets once more with her eyes firmly locked onto the street ahead of her. No matter what the crazy kid thought she was going to get away from here as fast as possible. As Emma headed out of the town she heard a loud whirring sound, her wheels screeched heading towards the town sign.

"We are not stopping!" Flynn shouted "You are taking me to the Goblin King's Castle right now!"

A strange hissing sound was heard from the Cheshire Cat's lips as he snapped at the thief "I need to recharge you fool, if you keep pestering me boy I'll leave you here to seethe with your longing for the Goblin King's precious crystal balls!"

Flynn grumbled to himself in a barely-above-a-whisper tone so that the cat couldn't hear him.

A bright silver blade slashed down at Flynn however at the last second it was covered in bright amethyst energy. The sword flew upward and a blast of blue light came from between the trees causing for the Queen's soldiers to be flung away from the three companions.

"Who the hell?" Phillip cursed loudly.

A light chuckle came from the trees and a male with long charcoal black hair stepped into the light "That was quite eloquent of you horse".

Said horse snarled at the name "My name is _Phillip!_"

"My apologies noble creature" the male spoke bowing slightly. His outfit consisted of a robe of some sort equipped with bright blue symbols that glowed on occasion and the burn marks on his face glowed with brilliant sapphire energy.

Flynn arched a brow towards the male and said "Who the heck are you?"

"A simple thank you would've been fine, Name's Matt, Matt Beleren".

**_END CHAPTER _**


	4. The Rapunzel Debut!

Chapter Four: The Rapunzel Debut!

"And why would you assist us then mister Beleren?" Phillip asked arching his eyebrow in Matt's direction "I hardly believe you would just help someone because they're nearby".

The Planeswalker shrugged "Let's just say the Queen and I don't really get along so anything that causes her trouble is a positive in my eyes".

Flynn nodded "Well thanks for the assist anyways, where're you headed for?"

"Just around trying to find some things to try and make some cash" Matt shrugged "I have a few bad debts to pay off you see".

"Well that's unfortunate, I can lead you on your way sir?"

"Why do I get the feeling you three would rather not have my company?"

"Just a matter of preference" Phillip answered bluntly.

"I feel as though we could all benefit from the presence of one another".

"I feel as though you're wasting your time and should be on your way" the Cat growled, his eyes becoming more feral and his body starting to enlarge "Before I get really angry".

Matt knowing now would not be the time to be stupid wisely spun on heel and sprinted back into the trees "I won't forget this stupid cat!"

"Thank god he's out of our hair" The Cheshire Cat and Phillip sighed in unison, it seemed that neither the cat nor the horse were overly fond of the male who had saved them from the Queen's soldiers.

"We'll have to be careful from here on out, I don't pretend to know what Regina will send after us now that well you know we seem to be her new targets and that never bodes well for anyone does it?"

"Maybe Regina has her eye on courting you Rider" Phillip sniggered.

The Thief glowered at his mount and snarled "That's not even funny Phillip! If and that's a very big /if/ I meet someone worthy of the unbeatable legend that is me then I might and again a very big might consider getting married but until then we are going to do our usual exploits and for the love of all that is good we are not going to allow ourselves to become the queen's pets".

"I totally agree with the thief" The Cheshire Cat shuddered "Being Regina's pet would be beyond the highest insult to any human, animal or magical being whatsoever. I'd rather have all of my fur shaved off than ever have to go near that crazy witch any time in the near future".

"At least someone agrees with me" Flynn nodded curtly toward the cat then looked up at the mountains which they were quickly approaching "So this is almost at the entrance to the labyrinth huh?"

"Sure is, Are you positive that you want to go through with this Flynn Rider?"

"I am ten thousand percent positive, and next we'll hit the castle and nab that crown, that'll make us a heck load of cash and we'll be richer than Kings without actually inheriting royalty".

"Aren't you supposed to be a King? I mean you are Aslan?"

"Regina found a way to strip me of my authority in these lands and to a certain extent Narnia, forcing me to abandon that form and begin a new, albeit a lot more frowned upon, lifestyle".

"That explains how you became a thief, you didn't choose to give up your life as a ruler but instead it was ripped right out of your hands correct?"

Flynn once again nodded "Yeah that sums it up about right".

"Today's the day Pascal" a female's voice whispered to a small green creature sitting in her hands "I'm finally going to ask her!"

This female was excited that she might finally get the chance to leave her tower as her birthday present and explore what might happen in the royal city and see the floating lights she was so excited about. Just as she was getting used to the quiet the blond heard the all-too-familiar voice of her mother calling up the tower "Rapunzel, Rapunzel let down your hair!"

"Hide!" Rapunzel ordered her small friend then quickly moved over to the window and hooked her long golden locks over the railing and let it fall down to the grass below where, of course, Regina was waiting for her. The Queen put her foot in the loop her daughter had made with her long, flowing golden locks and Rapunzel hauled the female back up the tower and helped her inside.

"Mother, how was your trip?"

"It was fine dear"

"I need to talk to you about something…" Rapunzel started to mumble about seeing the lanterns and wanting to leave the tower for even a short while under Regina's supervision.

"What I tell you about mumbling? How much I hate the mumbling".

"Right well um I want to the these Star things, I think they're meant for me…They do appear on every one of my birthdays and I was wondering if you would take me to see them".

"No and /never/ ask to leave this tower again!" Regina snapped and Rapunzel lowered her eyes sadly before responding with a simple 'Yes mother' prior to moving off with her head lowered in sadness and Regina flopped into her seat "And I'm the bad guy now…" she sighed.

Flynn adjusted Rhindon on his hip and smirked slightly as he noticed how perfect it seemed to fit him even though it had been crafted for a knight's fighting style rather than a thief's, not that he minded at all though his famed Narnian blade belonged in his hand and no one else's. The trio was about to place their first steps onto the final ascent towards the Labyrinth when an narrowly soared past Phillip's ear, narrowly missing the Narnian horse by an inch.

"Regina's forces must've traced us here!" The Cheshire cat hissed "We'd best get the he…"

Another arrow was fired and this one went through the cat's ghostly body and he chuckled slightly "Luckily for some of us we can't be hit by mundane methods".

Flynn drew Rhindon from it's sheathe and leaped onto Phillips' back and yelled "We gotta get outta here, Cheshire jump on!"

The cat nodded and jumped onto Phillips' neck, Flynn spurred his horse on and Phillip immediately began to gallop along the dusty path trying to get away from the volley of arrows coming down on them.

The horse sped along and Flynn swung his sword violently, slashing and stabbing whatever of the Queen's forces that he could reach "Phillip keep going, there's too many for us to be held down like this…I'd never be able to defeat them all…GO!"

Phillip whinnied aggressively rearing up on his hind hooves before charging off through the forest. He propelled himself into a large jump enabling an entire clearing of soldiers to be avoided by jumping over their heads.

Phillip rounded a corner, it seemed to be clear sailing until…_CRASH! _Phillip had managed to stop himself however the thief, Flynn Rider hadn't realized what was coming and smashed head first into a tower of some kind.

"Ouch…" he groaned softly amidst the giggling from the Cheshire Cat. Flynn dismounted quickly and pulled out two daggers from his satchel "You two keep running and I'll meet you in a few hours when the heat is off".

Phillip looked reluctantly over his friend's shoulder "Are you sure?"

Flynn nodded "It has to be this way, look after each other okay? We don't have much time…"

Phillip sighed but followed the thief's orders and ran off with the cat still mounted on his neck. Flynn turned to the tower and began using the daggers to scale the wall intent on having a place to hide even if it was only for a few hours.

Determined to get there before Regina's soldiers spotted him again the thief sped up quickly and within a few seconds had entered the tower, he shut the wooden window covers behind him and leaned back against them sighing exhaustedly "Alone at last". These were the last words he'd muttered then everything went black and the thief Flynn Rider fell to the ground unconscious.

Rapunzel held her frying pan over her head having just delivered the lethal blow and squealed prior to diving behind a sculptured bust that her mother used for dress fittings. She pushed the sculpture closer to the unconscious Flynn trying to get a better look at him, she looked back to Pascal who indicated that she should check for fanged teeth, Rapunzel was shocked to find that his teeth were actually normal. When a lock of his hair dropped out of the way the female's eyes widened slightly and she leaned in a bit closer in order to take in his facial features a bit more closely.

Flynn's eyes snapped open a few seconds later but he didn't even have enough time to register what was going on and the pan connected again making the poor thief once again fall into unconsciousness.

Alteo entered the town line and immediately felt a difference in the world…Compared to the other towns and cities there was a steady emptiness around the area, almost as though even being here sapped the happiness right out of his body. If he was totally honest with himself Alteo would've associated the feeling with Dementors only more…well more bearable he guessed. Storybooke, Maine. The irony that a cursed town containing so many fictional characters should have a name such as Storybrooke. The male's first stop was aligned with something he'd wanted to do ever since he'd landed in the mortal world. He wanted to see his father once before he started working on this curse and trying to help the saviour to break it and restore peace to this world and give everyone their happy endings that they so rightly deserved back into their hands. Regina had caused him and his true love so many problems over the years and Alteo felt as though it was unfair to make everyone suffer just because the evil queen felt hard-done-by. Turnabout is fair play was the former Narnian legends motto and it was time for the turnabout to land in Regina's fate.

'_It's time to fulfil your destiny Alteo Jayden, come forth and attain thy power as is thine birthright' _The strange voice he had been hearing in his dreams was now in his conscious moments as well? This day was one for the ages of craziness and not making sense at all. From what Alteo knew the voice was saying that he still had more power and could go further if he so wished it. He knew what he had to do and it involved causing a little bit of chaos for the evil queen and let her know that he was indeed back and ready to her plans be thwarted yet again.

He walked along the street line in silence slipping his hands into his pockets and although he was coming off as the silent type, his impish smirk gave his true nature away immediately to anyone who cared to look. The former Narnian Lion's gaze searched over the town and he saw signs over buildings which If he was in a different mood would've made him chuckle at the irony: King's Record Store was above the nearest window and Alteo had to resist the urge to rush inside and pester his Uncle Jareth who he assumed would've been the one to land the rockstar-themed career.

Trying his best to ignore his urges Alteo continued on his way along the street towards Gold's Pawn shop…something in his heart assured him that in this world his father would definitely be a pawn broker especially since they were usually the ones making deals and whatnot in this realm. In said Pawn Shop Mr. Gold was conversing with Regina and she was growling at him "You _knew _what this child meant for me didn't you? You had this all planned out!"

"And why exactly would I do that madam mayor?" Gold said with the faintest trace of a smirk curling on his lips "I have no reason to be hostile towards you".

"No but I do" a voice interrupted.

Regina's eyes widened slightly, if there was one time she recognized a voice it was always the times when it was like she had seen a ghost. She whipped round and glared at Alteo. Hatred was burning in her eyes and though she hid it expertly there was a slight trickle of fear within her "I thought I killed you…"

"Not quite your majesty".

"It's Mayor Mills, Madame Mayor to you".

"You'll always be her imperial bitchiness to me" Alteo smirked identically to the man behind the counter and took a few steps closer to Regina "And I can promise this much Regina…You took my bride, my happiness and…" his hand curled around her throat and he squeezed down none too gently "Make no mistake about it, after your curse is broken I am going to Snap. Your. Neck."

Regina pushed him off and growled lowly "Unhand me you foolish boy, and my curse is not going to break, you will get the _Hell _out of my town before I destroy you!"

Alteo snorted "Not the wisest decision, remind me again who won the last time we fought?"

"Yes" she smirked hatefully right back at him "But there you were a Lion, here you're nothing more than a high-school dropout".

"Actually I'm a successful graduate from Oxford University, I worked with the C.I.A for a time and I'm just starting out a professional music career".

This effectively shut Regina up and she leaned forward slightly, a snarl coming across her features "Back down now boy, this game isn't yours anymore".

Alteo leaned forward as if mocking her, and if possible, his smirk widened "It has always been and will always be my game. No one's outdone me yet and I don't plan for that to change".

Regina stomped her foot to the ground aggressively and stormed out of the Pawn Shop. Oh _how she hated that boy with the passion. _At the precise moment when she's about to succeed he always shows up to ruin everything and make her lose once again but this time he didn't have his magic right? So maybe, just maybe she had a chance. If she kept her secret weapon under wraps until just the right moment the blackmail uses would be perfect and then, just then the evil queen might have her day to finally succeed in the face of Aslan for once.

Pascal shot his tongue into Flynn's ear and his eyes snapped open "AURGH! YUCK!" he frantically looked around and his gaze turned downward "huh? Huh?" he muttered trying to free himself from the strangely golden coloured binds holding him to the chair.

"Is this…hair?"

"Struggling…Struggling is pointless" a sound of feet hitting the floor reached his ear drums and Flynn tilted his head slightly looking into the darkness where the voice was emanating from "I know why you're here and I'm not afraid of you".

"What?"

Rapunzel stepped into the light clutching her frying pan "Who are you? And how did you find me?"

She repeated her sentence and poised herself to attack with her pan again.

Flynn cleared his throat and said in a roguish tone "I know not who you are nor how I came to find you but may I just say…" he quickly smirked and arched an eyebrow in what he thought to be an attractive manner "Hey, how ya doin? The name's Flynn Rider. How's your day going?"

"Who else knows my location, Flynn Rider?"

"Alright blondie-"

"Rapunzel!" the female cut him off aiming the end of her frying pan at his face.

"Here's the thing I was in a situation gallivanting through the forest, I came across your tower and oh no, oh no _Where is my satchel?" _

"I've hidden it, somewhere you'll never find it".

Flynn looked around the room slightly before his eyes locked onto a pot sitting not too far away from the two of them "It's in that pot isn't it?"

Flynn was once again awoken by the tongue of Pascal the Chameleon slapping into his ear. He shook the creature off and snapped "Would you stop that?"

"Now it's hidden where you'll never find it".

"So what do you want with my hair? To cut it?"

"What!?"

"Sell it?"

"No! Listen the only thing I want with your hair is to get out of it, literally!"

"Wait…you don't want my hair?"

"Why on earth would I want your hair? Look I was being chased, I saw a tower, I climbed it end of story".

"Y…you're telling the truth?"

"Yes!" Flynn exclaimed leaning toward her slightly from his confined seat.

"Hm" Rapunzel responded as Pascal growled cutely and rushed down her arm to eye up the thief from the end of the female's frying pan. He narrowed his eyes at Flynn while Rapunzel drew her frying pan backwards as if to look like Pascal was saying "I'm watching you…"

The two turned away from Flynn and had a very hushed discussion. Rapunzel whipped round after said conversation and looked back at the thief.

"Okay Flynn Rider I am prepared to offer you a deal"

"Deal?"

"Look this way" Rapunzel interrupted walking over to one of her sketches on the wall. Her and Flynn went on to discuss the implications of Rapunzel's 'Floating Lights' actually being Lanterns which the King and Queen released each year in remembrance of the lost Princess.

"Something brought you here Flynn Rider…call it what you will, fate, destiny".

"A Horse" Flynn said bluntly arching a brow slightly with scepticism.

"So I have made the decision to trust you".

"A horrible decision really".

"But trust me when I tell you this" She pulled on her hair so that her and the thief were almost eye to eye and growled "You can tear this tower apart brick by brick but without my help you'll never find your precious satchel".

Flynn cleared his throat again "Let me just get this straight… I take you to see the lanterns and bring you back home and you'll give me back my satchel?"

"I promise".

Flynn frowned slightly.

"And when I promise something I never ever break that promise".

Flynn's next reaction was to sceptically arch an eyebrow like he had done shortly beforehand.

"Ever".  
>"Alright listen, I didn't want to have to do this but you're leaving me with no choice…here comes the smoulder".<p>

Flynn puckered his lips up slightly and tilted his head a little lifting his gaze into Rapunzel's own. When he received no reaction except the narrowing of eyes Flynn spoke through the smoulder "This is kind of an off day for me, this doesn't normally happen, Fine I'll take you to see the lanterns".

Rapunzel lifted her hands in excitement "Really?"

Flynn groaned as his face connected with the floor.

"Whoops…"

"You broke my smoulder!"

**_END CHAPTER _**

**_I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Please read and review :)_**


	5. Arrival

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to the Chronicles of Narnia, Once Upon A Time or anything else that you recognize. These all belong to their original owners and let's be honest if I owned any of the above CaptainSwan would not exist and Rumple wouldn't have gone down the path that he has. **_

Chapter Five: The Arrival

"This is Storybrooke?" Alteo asked no one in particular as he parked his bike up by the local diner "Kind of average for everything it took to create it…"

"And who're you to judge it?" a voice stated from behind him. Alteo whipped round to come face to face with a male in a brown uniform of some kind. He had curly brown hair and a face that was for the major part impassive.

"Nobody important" Alteo said in a casual tone. He had no desire to be brought straight to Regina right now and knew that it was probably in his best interest if he kept his mouth shut…at least for now though for anyone who knew him being quiet wasn't exactly Alteo's style so this was going to be very challenging for sure "And who're you?"

"Name's Graeme, Sheriff of Storybrooke and your name?"

"Alteo Potter" he responded simply, the male was clearly not liking the length of this conversation and at present he needed to be sure he could lie low until the saviour showed up. He raked a hand through his hair faking exhaustion in an expert manner "Do you know somewhere I could rest up? I've had a long journey".

"You'll want the inn above Granny's, I hope it suits your taste considering that you seem to be less than fond of the small town life".

"I came from Washington" Alteo made the excuse with ease "It's not exactly what I was expecting is all".

"You knew of this place?"

"No, nothing like that at all. It's well I just didn't expect a town so small to be in the middle of nowhere is all".

Graeme shrugged and then said "Well it's right in there and word of advice it pays to stay out of trouble In this town".

Alteo rolled his eyes "Thanks mate" he said sarcastically before turning his attention to the diner ahead of him.

The reincarnate of Aslan sauntered towards the doors of the diner and sighed deeply before pushing the door open. Why did his life have to always come with the difficult job descriptions? It'd be so much easier if he'd been chosen as the saviour but alas life liked to play hard to get and he being the magical lion guardian of all the magical beings in the universe was tasked with the difficult jobs.

Once inside Granny's Diner Alteo stepped up to the counter and spoke yet still kept his toneless voice as to not arouse any suspicion "I'd like a room if there's any available please".

"As it so happens we have just one remaining. You're a lucky one aren't you?" the elderly woman from behind the counter said with a grandmotherly smile and he instantly recognized her to be Red Riding Hood's grandmother from the enchanted forest. He wanted to say something but knew better…it was too early. Instead he thanked her for the room and turned to head up the stairs when his gaze caught a blonde's own and he arched a brow slightly gave her his naturally inherited impish smirk before inclining his head "Hello".

Emma arched her brow upon seeing the male greet her. He had this eerie resemblance to Mr. Gold… even in the way he carried himself… it was suspicious at best and as the new deputy of Storybrooke she knew that Regina was going to task her and Graeme with finding out who this kid was before the week was up. Without waiting for a response Alteo headed up to the vacant room and his bright emerald eyes twinkled brightly "She's the one, she's the saviour" he whispered exhaling a sigh of relief "I don't have to wait around to start working on freeing everyone from this curse".

"I can't help but feel you're a little at war with yourself here" Flynn said to a seated Rapunzel

"W-What?"

"Now I'm only picking up bits and pieces of course… overprotective mother… forbidden road trip. I mean this is serious stuff but let me ease your conscience".

Rapunzel gave Flynn a look of confusion as he spoke but said nothing for the moment allowing him to continue.

"This is part of growing up. A little rebellion, A little adventure, that's good! Healthy even" he flicked Pascal off his shoulder smiling at her.

"You think?" Rapunzel said wiping her tears away with a smile on her face now.

"I know! You're way over thinking this trust me. Does your mother deserve it? No. Would this break her heart and crush her soul? Of course! But you just gotta do it" he finished folding his arms over his chest cockily.

"Break her heart?"

"In half" Flynn responded picking a small fruit off a nearby tree.

"Crush her soul?"

The male crushed the fruit in his index finger and thumb "Like a grape".

"She would be heartbroken you're right" the female responded as Rider helped her back to her feet.

"I am aren't I?" he answered without missing a beat and placing a hand over his heart in mock hurt "Oh bother". Flynn quickly regained his composure and went on "Alright I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm letting you out of the deal".

"What?" Rapunzel piped up quickly.

"That's right but don't thank me. Let's just turn around and get you home. Pan, your frog" he said thrusting Pascal and the frying pan into her hands "I get back my satchel, you get back a mother-daughter relationship based on mutual trust and voila! We part ways as unlikely friends".

"No!" Rapunzel snapped pushing away from him "I am seeing those lanterns!"

"Oh come on!" Flynn snapped suddenly "What is it going to take to get my satchel back".

Rapunzel quickly pressed the end of her frying pan against Flynn's chin and said in a deadly serious tone "I will use this".

Flynn sighed finally realizing defeat and then said "Alright then are you hungry? I know a great place for lunch!"

"Where?"

"You'll know it when you smell it!"

In another part of the forest Phillip and the Cheshire cat were standing around waiting for their friend. It had been some time since they had last seen him and they were beginning to worry slightly (Not that either of them would admit that though).

"We should move" Phillip muttered "We'll get snuffed out by the queen's forces if we stay put too much longer".

"That's a surprisingly good idea" the cat giggled leaping up onto the large stallion's back. Phillip grunted in a non-committal fashion then charged off down the dusty forest trail. They didn't have any clue where they were going but the cat assumed it would be best if they headed for the Goblin King's castle as planned. If the thief had managed to escape the battalion of soldiers then he would still try and make his way there in another way. When it came to stealing the male was determined and Cheshire had to admit that whether he liked the fact or not.

Phillip galloped along the ground crushing underneath his feet from the power of the stallion's strides, he and his new companion were so caught up in trying to outrun the soldiers clearly lurking in the forest that they didn't notice a figure silently moving at the speed of a blur through the foliage on either side of them. Two large yellow eyes locked onto the animals and the creature behind them tilted his head slightly thinking '_These are the two creatures her majesty said would be with the thief but it seems that he is not with them for some reason…this is unexpected…my queen is never usually incorrect in her assumptions…maybe I'll just have to scare his location out of them but not yet, the moment is not right for me to strike…I have to wait for a perfect opportunity. For now I will continue to tail them. They do not seem to have any inkling of my presence for now and I will utilize that for as long as possible'. _

"Madam Mayor?" Graeme said softly poking his head into Regina's office "You said to alert you if anyone else entered the town?"

"Yes?" Regina looked up from her paperwork and looked at the sheriff impassively even in the face of such a thing she kept her walls up and wouldn't allow herself to show any sort of emotion whatsoever.

"A teenage boy just checked into Granny's, he looked about nineteen".

Regina's heart rate increased slightly when he said that but she still kept her mask of nonchalance going strong "What did he look like?"

"Black hair, green eyes" he shrugged "Lean physique…looks like he'd been working out for a few years at least. Kid said he was from Washington and showed up on the back of some kind of American Chopper like motorcycle".

Regina paled just the slightest amount but as her skin was completely pale it didn't come across unless someone would've looked extremely closely. If _that _boy was here then she had some serious problems. Everyone had forgotten their identities when the curse had brought them to this land minus she who had protection from it since she controlled every aspect of what happened in this world. However if this boy was who she thought he was and had showed up at a different time that wasn't aligned with everyone else then that meant he had escaped the curse and a being like that with his memories intact was…dangerous for her plans in the very least.

"Very well Sheriff. I would ask that you and Miss Swan keep an eye on him. This is an unlikely surprise and I do not like surprises".

"Of course madam mayor. If he breathes wrong you'll know about it".

"Good, you may go now".

Graeme nodded a final time and left the former Evil Queen to her thoughts. Once she was alone Regina moved over to the window and glared down at the apple trees in the backyard of her office's area in the town. Why did this have to happen now!? First her son's birthmother shows up causing all sorts of problems between herself and Henry then to top it all off her strongest adversary in the old world had come to the place she had lost so much to create. She had tried to escape from all the bitterness and loss in her old life to finally have a chance of winning yet now…this changed things and from here on out Regina would have to consider every move before she made it especially since the insufferable brat seemed to have this uncanny knack of knowing every move an opponent would make in a proverbial chess game before they even made it. But first she needed to check something of utmost importance.

Regina left her office in silence. She made sure to lock the door behind her and walked off down the street at a pace halfway between relaxed and rushed. It was the time of the day that the school children were finishing to which she hoped that the other townspeople would just assume that she was trying to be on time to pick up Henry. The mayor got into her car and pushed the key into the ignition and gave it a sharp turn causing the engine to roar into life. Quickly pressing her foot against the accelerator Regina focused her attention on the road and drove towards her son's school.

"Miss King?"

The golden haired female looked up from teaching her current class and her eyes widened slightly upon seeing the mayor of the town. She sighed internally realizing that she was probably here to gripe about her teaching methods for the umpteenth time this month. Keeping her thoughts to herself she said "Madam Mayor? I'm kind of in the middle of teaching at the moment. Can it wait?"

"I'm afraid not" Regina cut her off sharply "I'm kind of on a schedule at the moment".

Virgo sighed internally again and smiled sweetly "Okay Ms. Mills just give me a moment. Class you're dismissed early just wait for your parents or buses in the usual places thank you". Once the class had all filed out of the room and the last student had left the art teacher of Storybrooke Elementary turned back to Regina "Is this about Henry again?"

"No" Regina said shaking her head "As I said I'm on a schedule at the moment. Remind me how long have you been a teacher here?"

Virgo took a moment to think about it then responded wearing a slightly confused expression "For as long as I can remember".

"I see…" Regina muttered then pointed to a picture of a large lion painting hanging above her blackboard "And what significance does that painting have to you?"

"It's a Lion…" Virgo shrugged "I painted it as an example for my students when we were doing an Animals unit… Ms. Mills are you okay? You seem a little…off key…"

"I'm fine" she snapped then quickly regained her composure and said in a much more even tone "I'm fine, not that it's any of your business. I must go and collect Henry" without another word she stalked out of the room on her heel. That girl and her… it burned her up just to think about what she and that infernal lion slash thief had done to her. If not for that interfering cat she would have eternal youth and look not a day older than her late twenties at most. Regina could honestly say that she despised Rapunzel and Flynn Rider almost as much if not equally to Snow White and Prince Charming. Those four had screwed up her happy endings time and time again.

'_Not this time' _She thought as she arrived in the area which she retrieved Henry for the day '_It's my world now and that means only I get the happy ending!' _

Alteo looked at his empty soda glass which he had just finished. He looked around trying to spot someone he knew from the forest but to no luck. They all seemed to be people that he had little to no contact with unless of course you counted the owner Granny and her grand-daughter Ruby who as always seemed less than pleased to be waitressing on a Friday. He wanted nothing more than to talk to his friends however he held himself back from doing so every time he tried to gather some kind of will towards it. Break curse first and talk to friends later he reminded himself this at least fifty times a day just to keep himself somewhat sane in the midst of all this chaos. He needed to save them all and the first step was getting Emma to believe in her status as the Savior.

"Easier said than done" he muttered.

Henry looked over at the male and tilted his head slightly. Regina had brought him here for an after school snack but in truth she was really here to see how deep her nemesis' memories really ran and what his goals were. Alteo gave Henry his trademark impish smirk and the small boy's eyes widened slightly as though in that one gesture he had already figured out who the male was in his book of stories which he claimed to be real.

"Mom I need to go to the bathroom, I'll be out in a minute".

"Okay Henry, don't take too long" she warned him then turned to Alteo and said "How are you finding Storybrooke so far? Graeme told me you're renting a room here for the time being…Washington right?"

Alteo wasn't stupid. He knew the game Regina was trying to play and instead of losing his cool at the sight of the woman who had ruined his life, albeit how much he wanted to, now wasn't the time and what he needed to do was to play her game right back and win.

"Yeah I am" he responded casually looking back at his glass and watching the droplets of air slide down the surface of the interior "And it's a lot more pleasant than I thought it would be at first, it's the sort of place you can't really turn away from and leave as if you did there would be a magical force trying to lure you back inside. Crazy right?"

Regina was internally fuming, how could he be so… frustrating all of the god-damned time!? She gave him a falsetto kind smile "Not really it does have an undeniable pull about it after all".

Henry exited the bathroom and dropped back into his seat beside Alteo and Regina knew that for now her interrogation of her town's newest resident would have to wait until a time her son wasn't around. After Henry had finished his snack Regina started to head out the door Henry waited until his adoptive mother wasn't looking, scrawled a note on the back of a napkin then slid it across to Alteo in an unobtrusive manner. The former Lion King of Narnia arched a brow waiting until he was sure that the two of them had left the diner completely before lifting the note to his eye level and whispered the five words which were scrawled across the centre untidily "I know who you are".

_**END CHAPTER **_

_**There's another one : ) I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I'm sorry for the small break since my last update. I've been busy with the holidays and whatnot. I just wanted to get this one out before all the new years' celebrations kept me busy again :P Please read and review. To anyone who is not really thinking this story is illogical and whatever I must say it is very AU and will incorporate several things that aren't strictly 'Fairytales'. Expect things like Pokemon, DC Comics, Marvel Universe, Harry Potter, Rise of The Guardians, How To Train Your Dragon and all sorts to show up in here. My answer is very simple, if you don't like this story do me a huge favour and don't read it. My friends and I created these characters to enjoy a world that was our own not to have people criticize their story just because it doesn't follow the strict canons and whatever else. Other than that please read and review : ) **_


End file.
